The Elder Wand
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: A small spin/ expansion of the story of Antioch Peverell, the oldest brother in Beedle the Bard's 'Tale of the Three Brothers'. In this, the brothers created the hallows, they did not win them from Death.


Author's note: This is a bit different than what I normally do, so bear with me. This story is about the oldest brother of the Peverell family and owner of the Elder Wand, Antioch Peverell. There are two stories about the other brothers, Cadmus and Ignotus, written by Soccerisawesome19 and Alicia Mirza respectively. This was written for Smeagolia's Hunger Games Competition. I hope you enjoy it, let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter and no profit of any sort was made with the production of this story besides growth as a writer.

The room was dark, the candle having just been blown out for the night. Antioch stood from where he had been working for hours on end, stretching out his stiff limbs. He and his brothers had been working on a few new inventions for months. One could even argue they had been working for years, fine-tuning the details and figuring out ways to counter act flaws. His younger brother Cadmus was working on a stone to resurrect the dead, his youngest, Ignotus, on a cloak to make the wearer completely invisible. Antioch, however, found both ideas a bit fanciful, though granted that they had their uses. He had thought it a much better idea to create an extremely powerful wand, one that could not be defeated in a duel. After months of intensive work, he was nearly done.

He emerged from his workshop into the foyer of the Peverell estate. He made his way through the dark halls, lit only by torches upon the walls. He knew not what time it was, but he would have guessed it to be somewhere around 1 or 2 in the morning. He passed by the workrooms of his brothers. He saw no light beneath Cadmus' door, implying he had already gone to bed for the night. Ignotus was still in his room by the look of things, though. Antioch was not too surprised by this. Ignotus seemed to have more to do for his shielding cloak, insisting on doing everything by hand and to the very best of his ability.

The eldest brother moved over to the door and gave a knock. "Ignotus? Why do you not retire for the night? It is late, surely you are aware." He did not receive a response. "Ignotus?" Still nothing. He opened the door. He found his youngest brother asleep at his table, a needle and thread in his hand and the cloak beneath his head. He moved over to the man, shaking his head. His hand fell upon the sleeping man's shoulder and he shook. The man started awake, looking startled and confused before realizing it is his brother. "Go to bed, Ignotus. You'll catch your death if you sleep in this drafty chamber."

The youngest Peverell stretches, giving a yawn. "I suppose you are right… But I still have much to do."

"And you will get nowhere if you continue to fall asleep anyway." He helped his brother from the chair, blowing out the candle. He was not going to accept 'no' as an answer. He all but dragged his brother from the room, leading him through the corridor toward the stairs. They headed upstairs together, exchanging easy conversation about their progress. Ignotus did not have much to say, simply that it was going well. Antioch, on the other hand, had much that he felt was worthy to boast about, and boast he did. They went their separate ways upon reaching the landing of the second floor, each heading to their bed chambers.

000

Antioch found little sleep that night, and what he did manage was restless. He was too excited that he was almost done with the wand. He got an early start the next morning, eager to finish his work. After 3 hours passed he stood with a whoop: he had done it. He rushed from his workroom with his new-made wand in hand, wanting to show Cadmus and Ignotus. As luck would have it, his brothers were both only a few feet away, getting ready to get back to their own work. "Brothers!" They both turn to him. "I've done it, brothers!" His younger brothers' eyes widen and the two exchange a look.

Cadmus speaks. "You've finished it?! How does it work? Have you tested it out yet?"

Antioch smirks. "No, I have not tested it yet. Care to join me for a demonstration outside?" All three make their way out onto the grounds of their family. The sun shines down on them warmly, though it is occasionally broken up by passing clouds. "Give us a spell then."

Ignotus gave a shrug. "How about a simple levitation charm to start?"

Antioch gave a nod. He aimed his wand at a large stone at the edge of the walkway. He gave his wrist a swish and flick. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The stone didn't just rise into the air, it shot up. The brothers ran from the spot to avoid it falling upon their heads. This proved to be a wise decision: the stone landed where Cadmus had been standing. They were quiet for a moment before they started laughing from sheer amazement.

The two youngest brothers went back into the manor to continue their own work, seemingly inspired by the success of their older brother. Antioch decided to head down to the pub to have a celebratory drink. The brothers bid each other farewell, the young brothers knowing Antioch would end up staying in the inn at the bar, as he always did.

000

After about the third drink, Antioch debated heading back to the manor. He was getting ready to pay for the drinks when a man entered the pub. The Peverell heir's heart sped. He knew this man, and they had some unsettled business. It wasn't too long before they were arguing over some issue that should have been long dead. Things escalated and soon the wizards had their wands drawn. The other patrons watched with curiosity and quite a bit of nervousness. They knew both men had some extreme tempers. Spells flew around and many of the other patrons had put up shield charms and started clamoring for the wizards to knock it off or take it outside. The duel ended with the other man sprawled on the floor, the light gone from his eyes. It was then that Antioch, drunk from not only the alcohol but from his success, began boasting about how fantastic the wand he created was; how it was undefeatable. There were many who found it to be of great interest, including a cloaked man in the corner who had gone unnoticed by all.

000

Antioch checked in to one of the rooms at the inn, having stayed quite a bit longer in the pub than he had originally anticipated. He stumbled up to his room and unlocked the door, forgetting to lock it again. He splashed some water over his face before slipping from his shirt and climbing into bed. He soon fell into an alcohol induced sleep. A few hours later, when the building was wrapped in slumber, the cloaked man from before snuck into the inn, heading for Antioch's room. He slid through the door as silent as a shadow. The candle still flickered by the bed and beside it sat the wand. He snatched it up, stowing it within his robes. His cold gaze lingered on the sleeping wizard. After a moment of thought, he withdrew a gleaming dagger. In a swift, fluid motion, he slit the eldest son's throat, his blood spilling over the sheets. Antioch's eyes sprang open. He was completely unable to scream. All he could do was look up into the cold, hard eyes of his killer as the light left his own gaze. The room was dark, the candle having just been blown out for the night.

Note: That's it for this from me. Yes, I'm just going to leave it there.


End file.
